villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Pink
Mr. Pink is the tritagonist of the 1992 film Reservoir Dogs. Unlike most of his accomplices, he is more level-headed and doesn't choose violence as a primary option. Like the majority of the other robbers, his real name is never revealed. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Carl Showalter in Fargo, Nucky Thompson in Boardwalk Empire, Garland Greene in Con Air, Mr. Wesley in Home on the Range, Francis E. Francis in The Boss Baby, Dwight Diddlehopper in The Simpsons and Randall Boggs in Monsters Inc. and Monsters University. Alias None of his real name is ever revealed. He is known in the film only by the identity given to him by his boss, Joe Cabot. He questions why his name/color is Pink, to which Cabot says, "Because you're a f-ggot, alright?" He tries to lessen the feminism of it by suggesting that they change it to Mr. Purple, only for this to be shot down as well by Cabot who says he already has a man going by that name working another job. Robbery After his accomplice Mr. Blonde went on a shooting spree, Pink found a hole in the police barricade and "shot his way out." He ran with a satchel full of diamonds with three police officers tailing him close behind. Eventually, he is struck by a car and he proceeded to carjack it, making his escape. He revealed in the film that he considered just driving away instead of going to the rendezvous point. By the end of the film, his partners Nice Guy Eddie and Joe are killed for trying to kill Mr. Orange whose a cop, and Mr. Pink runs out with the jewels. (It is at this point that the audience is left to decide if he got away or not in the film at least). Videogame Appearance Mr. Pink features as a playable character in the 2006 video game adaption for Reservoir Dogs. His missions depict him escaping from the robbery and back to the warehouse, and then retrieving the diamonds that he had stashed. The way the player plays the game determines Mr. Pink's final fate at the end of the game. If they act "professional" (not killing everything in sight and being more strategic) Mr Pink will escape after the Mexican stand-off. If the player gets a "career criminal rank" Mr Pink will be arrested, and if they get the "psycho" rank Mr Pink will be gunned down by police when attempting to shoot his way out. Trivia *Mr Pink is the only character to survive the events of the movie. Listening closely to background dialogue in the final scene, it appears Mr Pink was shot and apprehended by police. *Mr Pink is the only one out of all four main characters (the others being Mr. Blonde, Mr. White and Mr. Orange) not to have his true name revealed. Navigation pl:Pan Pink Category:Gangsters Category:Thief Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Paranoid Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Nameless Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Mobsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Inconclusive